Abandoned
by guitargal589
Summary: hope you like it:D i know its kinda short but ill add more!


Chapter One: The Crash

My eyes fly open, as if my entire body has been shocked by a thousand volts of electricity. I catch a quick glimpse of the vast blue sky above me before reality hits me.

"Where the hell am I?" I think to myself, completely paralyzed for a moment. Suddenly, I hear a faint shriek in the distance. I whip my head to the side. Although my eyesight is hazy, I distinguish a thick, blanket of jet black smoke rising from the horizon.

_Airport. I was at an airport. _I try to think to myself in small thoughts. _Airport. _That is all I can remember. Nothing before, and nothing after. I prop myself up on my elbows, slightly too fast, making my head spin. I turn around and find myself staring face-to-face with an enormous green jungle.

_I am on an island. _I strain to gather all my thoughts into one despite the fact it feels as if someone was repeatedly striking my head with a sledge hammer.

_Airport, island, smoke, screaming_. Instantly, reality attacks.

"Plane Crash," I say out loud. For a split second I remember the ear-splitting screams of the passengers combined with the roar of the engine, falling to its death.

I am immediately up and running straight towards the turmoil. My run turns into a sprint as the words "plane crash" echo over and over in my mind. The sound of the waves crashing up onto the shore grows dimmer as the roar of the crash in front of me grows louder. The bright green jungle flies straight by me, with my focus only on what's up ahead.

I run roughly a quarter of a mile before I can see the wreckage clearly. The remains of the plane is in ruins, its powerful cry expanding across the entire beach. Bruised and bloody people are tearing across the steaming sand and wreckage, many terrified and screaming. The smell of the burning wreckage and fuel is nauseating. I fight the urge to vomit.  
There is a tall, brunette woman standing in the tide, she screaming bloody-murder, waves crashing around her ankles. Her light pink blouse is singed on the sides, and her short hair is blowing in front of her face, but she makes no effort to pull it back.

It suddenly feels as if a jackhammer is pounding into my head. I squint my eyes in pain and grab the back of my head, feeling the roughness of my usually soft, light red hair. There is a sharp stinging where I lay my hand. I instantly jerk my hand back in front of my face, my palm a dark hue of red.

Chapter 2: Post Crash

I take a look around to observe the diverse people standing on the beach. Some are sitting alone, staring off into the deep blue ocean. Some are crying, and several in groups, talking to one another, attempting to get us back home. Most of the plane wreckage is still burning, still scorching hot, despite it's been hours since we crashed. I see a good-looking somewhat isolated smoking a cigarette, leaning on the "E" of the word "Oceanic." He flicks his ashes into the sand and watches the flames weaken into nothing.

Glancing up, I'm blinded by the bright sunshine shining through the speckled clouds. The sand is sweltering hot, similar to the temperature. Despite the hot weather, there is a gentle breeze, flustering the sand around my ankles. The wind feels nice on my skin. On most days, the good weather would put me in a great mood, although most of those days don't consist of almost burning to death in a plane wreck.

I stride towards the mysterious jungle. I might as well take a tour of what could possibly become my new home. The jungle is dark, hidden by the shadow of the trees. I venture out into the darkness, stumbling over a rock or twig every couple of yards.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Trekking out into the dark creepy jungle all by my—_ Suddenly, there's a noise. Not a human noise or even an animal noise at that. The sound was piercing, deafening even. I sprint back to the beach, my heart racing.

"Did you hear that?!" I ask the first person I see.

"Hear what?" A blond, obviously pregnant woman replies. Her strong Australian accent is beautiful.

"That screech, that noise!"

"Um, I didn't hear anything. Are you ok? Maybe it's the aftershock of the crash." Her striking blue eyes flash a mix of concern and confusion.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agree. I plop down next the girl, with by back leaning against a jagged palm tree, shaded by the long thick branches.

"So, first plane crash?" She asks me in a sarcastic tone, a playful grin forming on her face. It's about the first smile I've seen throughout this whole nightmare. Although she seems optimistic and content, I see her flash a quick look of distress once saying the words "plane crash."

"How could you tell?" I chuckle back. She reaches to tuck the wavy hair falling in front of her face behind her ear.

"I'm Claire," She says as she extends her hand to me.

"Jamie," I reply, returning the gesture.

"So tell me Jamie, why were you in Sydney?"

_Sydney...Australia…_


End file.
